With advancements in multi-channel audio technologies, various configuration of speaker systems have become popular in recent years. Currently, speaker systems are provided in various manufacturer specified configurations, such as a 2.1, a 5.1, or a 7.1 speaker configuration, or as separate portable speaker devices. A user may have limited or no option to change the manufacturer specified configuration of a speaker system once the speaker system is purchased. For example, a user may purchase a speaker system with a pre-specified configuration. The speaker system in the pre-specified configuration may include a portable speaker and a central speaker system. In certain scenarios, the user may want the portable speaker to work independently of the central speaker system, which may be difficult to set up. In certain other scenarios, the user may want to convert the manufacturer specified configuration of the speaker system to a multi-room speaker system. However, such configurations may be difficult to set up for a naïve user. Consequently, an advanced, auto-configurable, and a multi-purpose speaker system may be required.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.